The Moon Tells No Lies
by Hazel Martinez
Summary: Jade has a secret that nobody can know. She is cursed. At the full moon, she turns into a monster, a werewolf. She is a slave to the moon, a predator, a murderer. And no friend, no matter how good, can help her. Because if they try, they might just end up dead. Jori friendship. Hints of past Bade romance. Jade-centric.
1. You'd Be Surprised

**Alright, I have absolutely no formal plan for this, not even a full plot, so I'm just going to write this and see how it flies. (I don't think that's an expression…) So don't hate me if I delete this story.**

_I am so sick of this rain_, I thought. Water flooded my usually clear vision. Lightning overtook the sky, and in the short flash, I barely made out something moving through the rain. My prey.

_Silly human, _I thought. _Don't you know it's foolish to wander the streets at night? _As I came closer, I saw that he was a thin man, probably weighed no more than 100 pounds. I could snap him like a twig. I maneuvered sneakily, not wanting him to see me. Although, it wouldn't have made much of a difference if he had seen me. He wouldn't be able to escape me, no matter how fast he ran or how hard he fought. I was supreme, unbeatable. I moved on silent feet, sliding through the trees, watching the man. He had no idea that this was his last minute alive. He could be a father, a brother, a son, a husband. It couldn't matter less to me. His family, friends, and enemies would never see him again.

I was close enough to scare him. I took shelter in the shadows, camouflaging my thick black fur with the night. I bared my sharp, horrible teeth and growled, barely audible, but rising into a steady crescendo. The man turned around. He saw glowing red, menacing eyes that shot poisonous daggers at him. Then I lunged. I leapt out from the trees howling and snarling, about to kill the man. Then, suddenly close to him, I knew who he was. Beck Oliver. Time seemed to slow down as I flew through the air. I didn't want to hurt him but I couldn't stop. My razor claws would soon strike him, right in the heart, and he would be dead. But quick as the lightning that was whirling around us, Beck drew a gun. He fired once. Twice. With perfect aim.

I jolted suddenly up from bed, knowing the shot would have killed me, had it been real. I knew immediately what had just happened. I had had the dream for the third time this week. You probably think that that dream was quite the analogy, especially after Beck and I broke up after going on _Queries for Couples_. Me being a werewolf, leaping to kill Beck, but him killing me first. Sure, you could view this story that way, but if you are metaphorically challenged, you could view it how it really is.

I wish this was all some sick and twisted metaphor, but it isn't. The truth is, that nightmare could soon become a reality. I looked out the window at the moon, a Waxing Gibbous. I could kill Beck without giving it a thought in four days. I then glanced at the clock and tried to focus on my regular life. It was 4:03 AM. I figured that there was no point in going back to sleep, especially if I was just going to have that dream again, so I rose from my bed, threw on my usual symphony of black, and made my way to the kitchen. I wandered the pantries for a while, but realized that I was in no mood for bagels or eggs. Only a breakfast meat would curb my common carnivore cravings. I tossed a chunk of sausage in my mouth, not bothering to cook it. I was immune to the typical germs and parasites humans were vulnerable to.

I gathered my stuff from the kitchen table, threw in a pair of scissors (because it was Wednesday, and I hate Wednesday), and made my way to my car. I threw the key into the ignition and drove off to Jet Brew for a cup of coffee. It was nearly empty, so there was no wait in line. A guy about my age took my order and handed me the coffee in a flash. I added two sugars to the black coffee and took a sip. Bitter. Good.

I sat down at a table, watching the guy at the counter wash the sink. I took another sip of the coffee, and then took out my phone. It was only 4:30. I took out a notebook and allowed my mouth to water at the fat, juicy rabbit I had absentmindedly doodled days before. Fresh meat was always better than stupid, frozen sausage.

I turned my mind from the rabbit and started to study for a science test we would have later that day. Once I felt that I knew most of the contents, I flipped to the last page in the notebook, where I had drawn and written all of my observations of the moon and its cycles and how werewolves react to them. Most reactions were not pretty. They were bloody and, on occasion, boney. And as Jade, I have to say that they're also pretty cool. At least, they would be if I wasn't affected by them.

I took a sip of my coffee, and drew in a Waxing Gibbous. I recorded the major details of my recurring dream, no more, no less.

The guy at the counter grinned at me flirtatiously. "Whatcha working on there, babe?"

I raised an eyebrow in annoyance, bothered by the guy's overconfidence. I turned my gaze to him and smiled back, only slightly flirtatious. "Something you'd never understand."

"Aw, come on, cutie!" The guy beamed. "You'd be surprised."

A stood up and shook my head. "No. Trust me_, you'd_ be surprised." And with that, I gathered my stuff and walked out the door.

I arrived at school early, congregated my stuff from my locker and made my way to theatre, a class I shared with Tori. Great.

Tori soon arrived and sat next to me, talking to me about some… thing. I wasn't even remotely listening. I was off somewhere else, letting my animal brain control me. I was racing at what felt like 100 miles per hour, letting the wind cool my dark fur in the hot California weather. Just as my daydream was melting into a whole new level of glory, with me stalking, carefully and stealthily, a moose, Tori asked for my opinion on her stupid subject. I blinked, unsure of what to say.

"Everything you just said was a hundred different kinds of stupid," I concluded, not sure if that would be what I had said if I was paying attention.

And luckily, it apparently it was because Tori rolled her eyes, unsurprised by my reaction.

"Each kind dumber than the last," I added unnecessarily, trying to sound like myself.

Just then, Sikowitz burst into the room shouting, "Who wants to learn, young children?"

Tori and I glanced at each other. "Um, you don't teach this class, Sikowitz…" I told him.

Sikowitz blinked. "What? What do you mean I don't teach…?" He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his tacky plaid pants. "Hmm… You're right, Jade. I don't teach this class." He stood on the stage for a very long time.

Tori finally chimed in, "So… are you going to leave and teach your own class?"

Sikowitz blinked. "Oh, yes! _My_ class! Sorry, children, I have to go!" Sikowitz dashed out of the door, and I couldn't help but wonder if he ever did find his way to his own classroom.

**I think that that's all I wanna write for now. Please review because if I don't get a lot of reviews, I probably won't continue the story. So tell me what you think, please! :D**


	2. The Invitation

**Alright, this chapter is for you, Mangos4LiFe. Hope you like it, since it's not particularly interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't put a disclaimer in last time, but it doesn't matter because I still don't own Victorious.**

At lunch, I watched Beck from my table with Tori and Andre, wondering how much longer he had to live, not only because of the dream, but also because of Artie's Law of Werewolves (although it's more of a theory). A biologist named Arthur Cox, who was believed to be crazy because he studied werewolves, learned that, in a transformed state, werewolves would often times go after either the ones they love or those who they hold a grudge against. I guess both could apply to me and Beck. Anyway, after being locked away in a mental hospital a few times, Artie's research met an end when one of his experiments went… wrong. It's not impossible to guess what happened.

"Jade?" Tori interrupted my thoughts. "You OK?"

I flinched at the idea that Tori might suspect anything. "Yeah. What would make you think I wasn't?"

"Well, you were just really quiet and staring into space…"

Quiet? Wasn't everyone being quiet?

"I mean, we were talking about Sikowitz, I thought you'd have something to say." Tori shrugged.

I glared. "What's there to say about Sikowitz? He's a freak show. I thought we were all clear on that. Do we need evidence now?"

Tori blinked, stunned. "Alright…"

Cat suddenly ran up to the table, changing the subject. "Hey, guys!"

"What," I growled, almost literally.

"I'm having a birthday party, wanna come?" Cat was jumping up and down with excitement.

As much as I hated being seen with people like Tori, Andre, and Cat, Cat would be heartbroken if I couldn't come, so I said that I'd come. Tori nodded and Andre agreed.

"Yay!" Cat squealed. "I'll text you the date and time!" I watched her skip, well, more like bounce, over to Beck and Robbie, who were walking back to the table from the Grub Truck. I mentally groaned. I didn't want Beck at the party. We had barely spoken since we broke up, and our relationship had escalated to a whole new level of awkward when I found out that Beck tried to kiss Tori but Tori refused and neither one of them knew that I knew this crazy secret. But I was really mad at Beck. His desire had been crystal clear. I guess I shouldn't be mad; after all, we broke up. But he knew how I felt about Tori.

Tori put a hand on my back when I realized that I was closing my eyes. Instinctively, I whipped her hand off, but I guess I secretly thought that it was good that Tori cared.

After school, Cat texted me the date of the party. My jaw dropped. I checked my calendar to be sure. Yep. It was in four days. That night was a full moon. I texted Cat, hoping it wouldn't go too late.

_To: Cat_

_How late will your party go?_

A moment later, there was a reply.

_To: Jade_

_Really, really late! Late! Late! Late! Late-y! Why?_

I groaned, but responded.

_To: Cat_

_I may have to leave early._

_To: Jade_

_Whaaaat? Why? :(_

I rolled my eyes at Cat's whiney baby voice, even in a text.

_To: Cat_

_It's not really any of your business._

_To: Jade_

_:(_

_To: Cat_

_Emoticons won't change my mind. Bye._

I tossed my phone onto my bed, not wanting to go to Cat's stupid party. Deciding it was time for another coffee. I grabbed my phone and my notebook and headed to Jet Brew, hoping that the annoying barista from that morning wasn't there.

But he was. I grabbed my coffee from him and walked across the eatery.

"C'mon!" The man shouted, coming out from behind the counter, revealing his nametag. With my exceptional werewolf vision, even across Jet Brew, I could see that his name was Gary.

"Get away from me, Gary!" I shouted.

Gary blinked, confused. He looked down at his nametag. "Did—did you read my nametag from all the way over there?"

I nodded nonchalantly.

Gary's eyes bulged. "But—but I can't even read the words "Jet Brew" on your coffee cup.

I shrugged. "And why would I care that you need glasses?" Gary opened his mouth, but I cut him off before he could say anything. "Look, if you stay and talk to me, I swear to you, four nights from now, I will rip you into shreds," I threatened. "But I'll give you a 50% tip to leave me alone," I added in a much friendlier tone.

Gary looked around, unsure of what to say. He awkwardly resumed his place behind the counter when another customer walked in.

I sipped my coffee, wondering what I would tell Cat when she asked why I had to leave her party later. Sighing, I took another sip of my coffee. My phone suddenly vibrated, announcing that I had a text. I checked my phone. It was from Tori.

_To: Jade_

_Cat told me you were going to leave her party early. Why?_

I groaned, hoping I could find a reasonable answer.

_To: Tori_

_Because I don't want to be around you for too long._

_To: Jade_

_I'm rolling my eyes, Jade._

I couldn't tell if she believed me or not. But apparently she didn't because a moment later, she sent another text.

_To: Jade_

_Look, I understand if you think it will be awkward with Beck there, but it's Cat's party and_—

I didn't even read the rest. Outraged, I threw my phone onto the ground. Of course she thought it was because of Beck. And I hated that because it made me seem weak and vulnerable, and, although maybe I was, that wasn't even why!

Gary was staring at me, not daring to say a word.

"Four nights. _Shreds,_" I reminded him. I could see him gulp and his pulse quicken. (Yes, that's right, I could _see _his pulse quicken from across the room.) Then I got up and headed back home, shooting Gary a venomous glare on my way out.

**That's all, folks… at least for now. The third chapter will be coming fast. Thanks to those who reviewed last time! I really appreciated it!**


	3. The Party

**OK, thank you to user parkitcharlie, my fantabulous cousin, who… um, well let's just say that she had the _original _idea of having a werewolf go to a late-night party. But Charlie, I first want to tell you thanks. But I also want to tell you that this won't be much like Trina/Trish's party at all. I mean, they won't get drunk and make vegetable puns. (Groodness, that last sentence must sound so weird to those of you who DON'T understand that inside joke…) Anyway, hope you're not mad that I copied your idea. They were originally going to go camping, but then I was reminded that that was just sorta dumb because Jade wouldn't want to go on a camping trip in the first place. Blah, blah, blah, all you other users couldn't care less.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or anything associated with it, nor do I own parkitcharlie's werewolf story where the protagonist has a copied name (Claudia Donovan) and the antagonist has a changing name. **

And so that night, the countdown began. Three nights. Two nights. One night. I grew restless worrying about Cat's party. I tried to run through how I would get out of there early, but all the scenarios ended in bloody disaster.

On the day of her party, Cat was squealing with delight all day. She begged me not to leave early, and I could only respond with an unpromising "Maybe."

Cat's party was surprisingly cool. I mean, it was at her house, yeah. But there were specially catered cakes and cupcakes. The pizza would have been really good, too, I'm sure, but at that moment, I didn't really want pizza. I wanted a nice, fresh rabbit. Or squirrel. Actually, a moose sounded really good right then.

_The Joke is on You_ was playing loudly, teens were chatting, and Cat was giggling, talking sweetly to some guy who she apparently thought was really hot.

"So," Tori began, walking up to me. "It's not so bad with Beck here, is it?"

I glared at her. "That's not why I have to leave early!"

Tori looked at me; she clearly didn't believe me. "Then why are you leaving early?"

I started explaining, trying to sound sarcastic. "Because, Tori. It's a full moon. And if I stay until midnight, I will turn into a hideous werewolf and _rip your face off," _I finished, half threatening and half sarcastic.

"… Wait, really?" Tori questioned.

"No, not _really!_" I lied.

Tori walked away, mumbling to herself.

I warily watched the clock. It was eleven o'clock. At midnight…

Fifty minutes later, I told Cat that I had to go. Cat started whining. "_Nooo, _please stay! In ten minutes it will be midnight! And then, it'll be my _real _birthday! And I'll make a birthday wish. You have to stay for my birthday wish!"

"You're real birthday isn't today?" I asked.

Cat shook her head. "It's tomorrow. But I wanted to make my midnight birthday wish with all of my friends!"

I rolled my eyes. "Cat, who on earth makes midnight birthday wishes?"

"_Me_, that's who," Cat protested. "And it means a lot to me! So please stay for the birthday wish?"

"Cat, if you have me stay until midnight, I can almost guarantee you that it will be your last birthday wish."

Cat giggled. "Jade, you're so funny!"

"Cat, I wasn't kidding."

She said nothing for a long time. Then, "Please just stay for seven more minutes. I want to make my birthday wish with you."

"No," I responded bluntly. I started to walk out of the door, but Cat grabbed my arm. She started begging again.

"No," I told her.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

That was the extent of our conversation. I suddenly glanced at the clock, feeling the moonlight hit me.

It was 11:56.

"Cat, I really have to _go!_"

Cat grinned mischievously. "OK, the bathroom's right over there!"

"You know that's not what I meant—" The next thing I knew, Cat was dragging me into the bathroom.

She locked me in. I pounded on the door. "Cat, let me _out! _What is wrong with you!"

"Just stay for three minutes," Cat pleaded.

"No, Cat I told you—" I suddenly cut myself off. "Wait, three minutes?"

"Yes, just three more minutes."

I started panicking. I had three minutes to get out of that bathroom or I'd have to tear all my "friends" into tiny pieces.

I considered my options. There was a window, but it was made of those thick glass blocks. There was a door I could bust down, if it came to that, but I didn't want to make a scene. And there was Cat, who might let me out if I ask enough.

"OK, Cat," I started, but my voice was coming out raspy and wolfish already. "You need to let me out… now." English was fading from my mind. Words were already being replaced with barks, howls, and movements. I held those wolf instincts in long enough to hear Cat speaking.

My vocal cords were changing too drastically for me to say any words, but I managed a troubled shout that slowly became raspy and finally broke.

"Just one second, Jade. I wish…"

_You wish I won't tear your brains out and eat your juicy meat, that's what you wish, _my wolf mind thought. The last human thought that ran through my mind was: _Run, Cat. Run._

**So there you have it. A pretty short chapter, what, 738 words? I usually make myself have each chapter be at least a thousand, but if I get 5 reviews, I'll post the next chapter today.**


	4. Crashing the Party

**OK, yeah, I know I said I wouldn't upload this today unless I got five reviews. Well, I got one. From my sister. So that doesn't really count. But obviously, I wasn't about to get four more reviews. And I had already written this chapter, I was bored, and, well, yeah, I'm a sap. So… enjoy, I guess. Or don't whatever. (I'm aware that it's not great.) **

**Disclaimer: This disclaimer is much shorter than the other. I don't own Victorious.**

_Run, Cat. Run. _My hands were the first things to change. Fingernails extended into horrible black claws. Fur sprouted on the tops of them and pads popped up on my palms and on the bottom of my feet. The thick black fur covered my arms and legs. It spread to my torso and chest. Eventually, my head became engulfed in the spiky fur. My legs completely changed shape. Cat could probably hear my bones crunching as my joints changed. My spine elongated and I grew a proud, fluffy tail.

I was larger now, far more muscular than the thin but tough me. My muscles bulged and I tore right out of my black clothing. In fact, you couldn't even tell that they had once been clothes; they were just a pile of shredded black cloth. Not that it made much of a difference now. I was an animal, a beast, a creature of the wild, of the night.

The last and most painful part of the process began. The facial reconstruction. My teeth became deadly daggers, weapons that have ended countless lives, mostly of small mammals such as rabbits and squirrels.

The werewolf part of me, the part that became so easy to forget during the Waxing and Waning moons, didn't like being trapped in some puny bathroom. It was pathetic. Nothing moved, there was no prey. Nothing to kill.

On four legs, I arched my back like a cat, hearing voices that were once familiar, but were now just hints to where my prey was.

Didn't these humans know that when there were predators about, you are to be quiet?_ Of course they didn't, _I reminded myself. _Humans are ignorant creatures. They refuse to believe the fact that there are predators in this world greater than them. _

My wolf mind wasn't a big fan of humans. But it was a big fan of killing them. I really did not like being in the lifeless bathroom. And the door? Forget the door. The door was a splinter to me. I clawed it and with one swipe, it sent fragments of wood everywhere.

I roared horribly, viciously, threatening the party-goers. Everyone froze and stared at the monster before them. I crept closer to Beck.

_Wait, no! Not Beck! _My human mind came through clearly for a split second before my wolf mind resumed and I sprung towards Beck, running on fury and excitement. I loved hearing the humans scream and cry.

"Wolf! _Wolf!_" Andre was yelling.

Tori's eyes were bulging and Cat… Cat actually looked angry.

Beck could see that I was after him and he grabbed the pan of one of the largest pizzas. I raised an eyebrow. Well, to some extent since, you know, I was a wolf monster. Beck was going to try to fight back. I had expected it from him. People rarely surprise you, and when they do, for a werewolf, at least, it's a happy surprise. Then they end up dying.

Beck raised the pan above his head. He swung, attempting to hit me in the head. I swiped my animal paw into the pan, throwing it onto the other side of the room, where it hit Tori in the face. There was a spit second after the hit where I turned back to Beck. Then Tori's nose started gushing blood.

_Blood. _I sniffed the air. To my magnified senses, it smelled like a salty metal. (Weirdest analogy ever…) But it was the most appetizing scent in the world.

I started to walk over to Tori. I licked the blood from her upper lip. Lucky for her, it was a nosebleed. Had it been a direct wound, my saliva and toxins would have found their way into her bloodstream and cursed her, too.

I suddenly realized that the body I was licking wasn't dead yet. Tori was sitting perfectly still, but still breathing. Most of the prey I was used to hunting that was bleeding and still alive was squirming and fighting. Well, besides possums. But Tori wasn't a possum, so I had expected her to fight. She must have been scared stiff.

I raised one paw and aimed it at Tori's throat. Beck was preferable to kill, but Tori was easy meat.

Cat's loud scream stopped me from ripping Tori into shreds. She was yelling for… her brother?

She shouted for him again, and I raised my jagged claws again to strike Tori.

Cat's brother suddenly appeared at the bottom of the stairs. I hated that guy. He was crazy. Messed up. Insane. A real nutcase.

But Cat was yelling at him. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! _DON'T_ BRING WOLVES OR _ANY_ OTHER RABID ANIMAL INTO THE HOUSE!"

Cat's brother opened a drooling mouth.

"_NO!_" Cat snapped. "Now I want you to take this creature out of the house _right now!_"

Cat's brother nodded.

"_DO YOU UNDERSTAND_?"

He nodded faster.

He grabbed a confused Jade-werewolf by the scruff of the neck with surprising strength. I snapped at Cat's brother with my deadly, poisonous teeth. He punched me in the nose. Cat's stupid, clueless, mentally insane brother actually _hurt _me. I was furious. But by the time I had recovered from that small shock, he was throwing me out the door and slamming it shut.

You know what I said about people rarely surprising me? This was a rare exception.

After slamming myself against the door a few times, I finally gave up and wandered the wilderness, in search of prey or motion.

The slightest rustling in a bush caught my motion-sensor eyes. I crouched low, fearing that the… I sniffed the air… the rabbit would hear me. Putting one paw in front of the other, I silently crept towards the bush. I leapt, thrusting my claws mercilessly into the bush, bloodying my paws and killing the bunny.

It was delicious, I have to say. After enjoying the succulent rabbit, I raced freely through the forest. Yes, freely. I mean, don't get me wrong, I hate being a werewolf. I am a slave to the moon. But even I am free sometimes. Werewolves (and normal wolves) are built for running long-distance. In fact, if you raced a wolf and a cheetah in a marathon, the wolf would win. Cheetahs, although fast, don't have half the stamina wolves do. Just to help you get the picture, there.

I snapped the necks of two gooses and one squirrel that night. Plus, of course, the rabbit. I was the most powerful predator in the world, and I only got to show it once a month. It's a shame, really. Of course, that's what my wolf mind said. My human mind only half agreed with that statement. It couldn't deny the wolf's power.

Just as I was hitting about 60 mph, (yep, sixty) I spotted a human on a hiking path. My human mind was begging my wolf mind not to murder the man, but as always, the wolf mind won.

I crouched in the shadows, remembering my dream. It made me feel sick. But the wolf mind would have no such vulnerability. It pushed the human out part way out of its mind.

It released an inaudible growl, hating the human that inhabited its brain. Out of spite, it wanted to kill the man. Slowly. Slowly and painfully.

**So, yeah. That's chapter four. Guys, I REALLY need more reviews, OK? Please, I've only gotten three. And two of them were from my sister. So she doesn't really count. (Sorry, Dawnmist.) So please review? Please?**


	5. A Moonlit Hunt

**So, I'm back, writing chapter five. I think it's pretty cool. **

**Disclaimer: Yes, yes of course I own the show. I'm just writing this on a fanfiction site because I didn't want to introduce the idea of a werewolf into the show. (Yeah, right.)**

The wolf mind focused on the human walking down the path. She focused on the slowest and most painful way to kill it. She was all-around irritated by the tiny human voice in her head. She knew that she would be much more powerful without it.

She stalked the human, laughing mentally at its cluelessness. It had no idea, no idea, that it was being stalked, that it was surely about to die.

Jade Wolf moved toward the human, so close to the hiking path that she felt a woodchip under her left front paw. Her muscular figure was barely visible to the man, and, even if he could make out the general shape, she was silhouetted and he would figure that she was a cluster of leaves or a bush.

She sprung, feeling free, and not caring about the dream that I had had. Jade Wolf wasn't interested in any of the thoughts that the human had to offer. They were polar opposites. Not that it mattered much to Jade Wolf. She was stronger, therefore she could simply shoo the human voice away. _Like, _Jade Wolf thought, _like a fly. _She was confident, especially as she flew through the air and struck the man, hearing his dying scream.

When I finally pushed my way through again, Jade Wolf wished silently that the little human in her head had a body, so that she could tear it to shreds like she did the man. Of course, the thought wasn't silent to me. Even when she pushed me away and I couldn't talk to her, I could hear everything she thought. Actually, it was less hearing, more so hearing my own thoughts. Like her thoughts belonged to me. But, to be fair, she could hear all of my thoughts in the Waxing and Waning moons when I pushed her away so that she couldn't talk. She was me, we were not separate souls, we just had different opinions and intentions. When I was me, she felt my pain and movement. When she was me, I felt hers. But of course, we were merely dominant at different times.

Jade Wolf pushed me away completely, and I couldn't think. I had become her.

I gobbled up some of the stomach fat of the man. From the outside, he was thin. But on the inside, he was loaded with fat and meat.

I spent the rest of the night loping freely. When Jade Wolf or I push the other completely out of our heads, we become each other. Then, we are fairly peaceful.

With each other, of course. I mean, I pick fights and she slaughters mercilessly, but both of us have made peace with the other being us.

If any of that made any sense whatsoever.

The sun started to rise and I made my way back home. At eleven o'clock AM, I woke up in my bed, exhausted from changing my shape and from running and hunting all night. Human bodies weren't used to that kind of thing. But the first night of the full moon is definitely the easiest.

I spent most of the day resting, and at night, when the full moon rose again, I pulled myself up out of bed and braced myself to kill someone.

The whole weekend went that way, since there are a few full moons in a row. Sunday night was the last full moon, and by Monday, I was exhausted. You knew that feeling after you spend all day lifting weights and working out, and you maybe run a marathon or two? And then the next day, you can barely move? Yeah, it's about twice that pain and exhaustion. It's a pretty cruel cycle, actually. I mean, I spend the whole month after the full moon recovering from changing into a werewolf, then, by the time you're recovered, the full moon is out the next day.

I considered staying home from school on Monday, but eventually dragged myself off the couch and got dressed. Just like a normal person would.

In Sikowitz's class, it became hard to focus. Jade Wolf was talking to me. Well, more like monologuing to me, since I was too tired to respond.

_Doesn't that stupid bald hippie look delicious? _

I tried to shove her out of my head, but I was too tired. _Be quiet, _If it's possible to mumble a thought, I did it right then.

_I mean, look at his stomach. How meaty. How delectable. _This was one of the most annoying parts of the first parts of the Waning moon. Jade Wolf was a big talker then.

_Shut up, _I thought-warned her.

_And his arms… _Jade Wolf continued.

"My _gosh, _shut UP!" I screamed out loud, losing it. "I mean, I killed _two _men and a _little kid _just last night, was that not enough for you!" I shut my mouth, still seething, but becoming increasingly aware of the curious eyes that were glued on me.

Sikowitz blinked, and then pointed enthusiastically at me. "Yes! That was _perfect, _Jade!"

"Wait—what?" I was shocked into saying.

"That," Sikowitz explained, "was a perfect example of what we were talking about."

"Th—thanks?"

"You see," the wild-haired teacher continued, "to start an improv scene, you must think of something completely and utterly random, and I mean _random_…"

I stopped listening to Sikowitz and, for once, had a clear thought: _Man, I've been lucky recently…_

**Yep. Just call me the queen of writing strange and stupid coincidences. Reviews encourage me to keep going! So if you want fast chapters… hit that little blue button that says review… Unless of course you're reading this in the future and the story is complete, in which case you wouldn't gain anything by reviewing me. But hey, you could still be nice!**


	6. The Janitor's Closet

**Disclaimer: Victorious will be mine someday. But not today… :(**

The bell rang and I gathered up my stuff to leave Sikowitz's class. I started to walk toward to door, but Tori was looking at me. Weirdly.

My heart skipped a beat at the thought that she might suspect anything, but after a quick breath, I remembered that Tori Vega was not the kind of person to think that a real werewolf might actually exist. "What?"

Tori glanced around, then whispered "Come with me." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the janitor's closet.

"Why are we in here?" I asked angrily. "I have to get to class."

_You know, this would be the perfect place to tear her to shreds…_ Why wouldn't Jade Wolf shut up! I tried harder to push her out of my head, to make her more like me, but she still kept talking about tearing Tori into strips.

I suddenly realized that Tori had been talking. "So what's up?" Tori finished, pulling me from my conversation with the monster inside my head.

"Uh… Could you repeat that?" I asked awkwardly.

Tori blinked. "W—What?"

"Could you repeat that? I mean, like everything you just said?"

"Why?"

"I wasn't listening, I guess."

_You were listening. Listening to me. _Jade Wolf said annoyingly.

_Yes. I was. Now, it's Tori's turn. _I didn't like the idea of pushing someone aside for _Tori_, but I possibly hated Jade Wolf more than Tori.

"I was saying that, at the party, first you say that you have to leave early."

"Yeah?"

"Then you make a remark about a werewolf tearing us to shreds."

I winced, knowing that Tori now suspected something. _If you tear her to shreds, she'll never be able to tell, _Jade Wolf tempted me. I considered it, for a split second, but convinced myself not to. It was one thing to have no control when you kill. But if you know what you're doing…

"Then a wolf actually does come…" Tori was onto me. "And the wolf only targets Beck and I."

"Me," I corrected.

"What?"

"You would say 'The wolf only targets Beck and _me._'"

Tori rolled her eyes. "All I'm saying is… are you—"

I cut her off. "Tori, if you are suggesting that I am a werewolf, first that is utterly ridiculous, and second, don't you think that I'd be more of a vampire?" I tried not to get too defensive, but I'm sure Tori saw the flicker of fear in my eyes when I cut her off.

"No," Tori said. "I wasn't going to say that."

I blinked. "Than what am I here for?"

"Did you get a rabid wolf to attack Beck and me?"

Jade Wolf and I both laughed. "That… is… so… st… stupid!" I managed between laughs.

"What?" Tori asked, offended. "It's a possibility!"

"But… A rabid wolf? And… I got it just to attack you?" I laughed some more. It was funny. Tori got the big picture, which I'm sure was hard to figure out, but not the answer, which would be easy to figure out at this point.

Tori opened her mouth to protest, but I suddenly put on a solemn face. "That's an interesting theory, though. You know, you put together three or four points that most people would have missed. But you're still missing something. Figure it out, Detective Tori."

Tori blinked. "What? You mean… there is a connection?"

I smirked as I walked out the door. I suddenly turned around and looked at Tori again. "Tori Vega, Private Eye. It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" With that, I tossed her the last piece of the puzzle. If she could figure it out, which I doubt she could, maybe, just maybe, she could help me. Maybe.

**Yes, yes. Very, very, very short chapter. So incredibly short that I'll **_**probably**_** have to upload another chapter today. Probably. So, what do you think? Shall I insert a Tori POV? You tell me. And should Jade just tell Tori the truth, or should she figure it out for herself? You tell me. Just review, OK?**


	7. The Clues

**Uhg, where have I been? I haven't posted in a while. Sorry. :(**

**Okay, so this chapter is sorta from Tori's POV. I mean, it follows Tori, but it's third person, not first. And like, yay! A sorta long chapter, FINALLY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

Tori unfolded the piece of paper Jade had handed to her. She was confused, but determined. The paper, she saw, was a receipt for Jet Brew coffee.

Tori furrowed her brows. Why had Jade given her some old trash? She looked down at the receipt.

_Thank you for buying Jet Brew!_

_xxx764521358xxx_

_Date: June 1, 2012  
Cost: $2.00  
Tax: $0.20  
Total: $2.20  
Amount paid: $5.00  
Change: $2.80  
Server: Gary Fisher_

_xxx764521358xxx_

_Thank you for buying Jet Brew!_

Tori stuffed the paper in her pocket. She had no idea why Jade getting a coffee was so important. It actually probably wasn't. But just in case, Tori was determined to find out.

After school that day, Tori walked over to Jet Brew.

A woman with reddish-brown hair was washing the countertops and chewing gum loudly.

"Excuse me." Tori smiled. "Hi, yeah, um, I was wondering, did a girl with black hair and blue streaks come in here on the first?"

"Hmm. Probably," the girl grunted uncaringly.

"Undoubtedly wearing black clothing? Was probably really rude to whoever was here that day?"

"No, I don't remember—"

"Yeah, I remember her!" Another worker, a man with dark hair and a thin goatee, said as he came out of the back room. He turned to the girl at the counter. "You keep washing those counters, Mandy. I'll answer the girl's questions." Mandy crackled her gum in response, then turned around to continue her work.

"Oh, good! Are you, uh," Tori looked down at the receipt. "Gary Fisher?"

The man, whose nametag said Joshua, frowned. "Oh, no. You've come to ask more questions about Gary? Look, I don't have any answers!"

Tori blinked. "Actually, I was wondering what the deal was with the girl who came in here on the first…" She let her mind wander, wondering if Gary and Jade were somehow connected. "But tell me about Gary."

Joshua hesitated. "OK, see, your friend—the one with dark hair and clothes—yeah, she came in here and ordered a coffee. But Gary, my friend who also works here, was the guy who served her. And so Gary kept flirting with her."

Tori raised an eyebrow, interested.

"See, I was in the back room, so I overheard everything. Your friend—what's her name?"

"Jade. Jade West."

"So your friend Jade was getting really irritated with Gary. I can't say I blame her, but then she started, like, threatening him. She said that if he didn't shut up, she'd tear him to shreds in 'four nights', so let's see, that was on the first? That means the night of the Fourth of July."

Tori nodded. "OK… So what happened?"

"Well, at first Gary was a little scared by her threats. But he shook it off. Then, on the Fourth he went to the fireworks show late at night. That's where he was last seen. He had walked there, so it was assumed that he had to walk back. But he was never seen again."

Tori blinked, awestruck. The Fourth had been the day of Cat's party. "And nobody knows where Gary might be?"

Joshua hesitated. "Well…" Tori noticed that his eyes were wandering. He was clearly scared of something. "The next morning, they found a dead body on the path he walked to get there."

"Was it him? Gary?"

Joshua shrugged. "The carcass was so mangled that the cops could barely even tell that it was human."

Tori smiled. "Thanks, Joshua. You've been a big help."

Joshua smiled as Tori turned out of the room, her mind wandering.

As she walked home, she thought of the clues she had.

_At Cat's party, Jade says she has to leave, then talks about werewolves, then one _attacks_ me and Beck._

_In the same night, someone Jade also threatens goes missing and is (possibly) ripped into shreds. _

_Jade also lead me to the clues about Gary. _

_She's also been spacey._

Five… five. What was number five? Was there anything else Jade had been doing that was odd? Tori couldn't think of anything.

She got home and whipped out a notebook. She wrote down the four clues.

Below that, she wrote "Theories." That space stayed empty for a while until she wrote.

_ -Jade got rabid wolf to attack me and Beck._

So that would explain number one, but nothing else.

-_Jade got the rabid wolf to attack me and Beck and Gary._

That would explain everything except number four. But then, maybe number four was completely unrelated.

Tori spent all night brainstorming possibilities, but they all left out one or more clue explanations.

A little past midnight, she finally wrote down the theory that had been in the back of her mind all night. She had just been too scared to admit it.

But it all made perfect sense. All four clues. And clue number five.

Jade screamed at herself that she killed the other night. And then she was confused. Tori couldn't possibly bring herself to admit it but she finally wrote down

_Jade is a werewolf._

She had gotten defensive about that earlier in the janitor's closet, too. Clue number six, Tori assumed.

One thing would confirm her thought. Tori turned her head to her calendar, and closed her eyes hoping desperately that she was wrong. She unwillingly pried her eyes open. Clue number seven was staring her in the face.

There was a small white circle under the four. July fourth, 2012 was a full moon. Tori's theory had to be correct.

OoOoOoO

"Jade," Tori said gently and nervously.

"Yeah?" Jade answered flatly.

"I think… I put your clues together."

Jade turned around and shut her locker. "Really?" She sounded interested and somehow also bored. But most of all, she sounded doubtful. Tori finally settled at _amused, _although that really wasn't her greatest worry at the time. "Janitor's closet?"

"Yep," Tori confirmed.

Once safely locked away in the closet, Tori cleared her throat. "OK, so, eh, remember: What happens in the janitor's closet _stays _in the janitor's closet. So if I am horribly wrong, you can't tell anyone, OK?"

"And worse, if you're right, you can't tell anyone, either."

"OK, so we're clear." Tori swallowed awkwardly, nervous to ask. "Are you…? Did you really…"

"Yes?"

"Did you really kill Gary?"

There was a long beat, an awkward silence then, "Yes."

Tori's eyes went wide. "And does that mean that you're…"

Jade blinked and nodded, then suddenly broke the dramatic silence. "Wait, we are having the same train of thought here, right? 'Cuz if we're not, I really don't want to—"

Tori shrugged. "I _think_ we're having the same thought. And I really hope so because if not, I'm going to come off sounding like a crazy person."

"Tori, you _are _a crazy person."

"Not the time, Jade."

"Well… What's your thought?"

"I…" Tori hesitated. "I don't want to say! If I'm wrong, you'll think I'm crazy!"

"You'd have to be crazy to assume the truth."

"OK, now I'm pretty sure I'm having the right thought. I knew it was right when I saw that July fourth was a full moon."

Jade grimaced a slight bit at the words _full moon. _"Bingo."

**Ehhh… That's it. I'm not particularly proud of it. And it was really annoying to write because it kept telling me that Jade should be spelled jade, like, the rock. And then it told me that every time I wrote "then" it should really be "and then" so I'm just like UHHHHGG! So PLEASE review, OK? PLEASE! I am BEGGING you! Even if you just say "That was dumb." I'll probably laugh if you say that, just because I ALWAYS laugh at mean reviews. They make my day. They sure are funnier than nice reviews. Although I appreciate the nice ones more.**


	8. The Library

**Yeah. I've been off with my cousin up in—wait, I'm not gonna tell you stalkers! Slender Man will get me! Ahhh!**

**Oh, what am I thinking? Slender Man doesn't need confirmation of where I am! He always knows!**

**Disclaimer: No. No, I don't own Victorious. Arrrgh! It's a sensitive subject, OK?**

"But that's impossible!" Tori cried.

"You suspected it!" I countered.

"Yeah, but I was hoping you'd tell me I was wrong! I'm right?"

"Unfortunately."

"But… How?"

"I don't know. I was walking in the woods at night."

"Why?"

"I was… stressed."

"Why?"

"Is that any of your business?"

"Kinda…"

"No."

"Well… OK I guess it's not really. But I'd still _like _to know."

"No. Anyway, I was walking through the woods and I have this feeling. Like I'm being watched."

"And?"

"And then I hear a growl. It's really close and it's getting louder."

"And?"

"I turn and see a pair of glowing red eyes. Wolf eyes. But also human." I shuddered, remembering that horrible night. "Then, as I turn to run, _it _springs up from the underbrush. It lands on me, knocking me to the ground."

"Did it bite you?"

"No, Tori," I said sarcastically. "It licks my face because it's a _nice, playful puppy. _And then I got bitten by a werewolf _later._"

"How did you make it out of there alive?"

"I had… weaponry."

Tori looked confused. "What kind of weaponry?"

"Your dad's a cop, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Then I can't tell you."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"What's… it like?"

"What's what like?"

"You know… being an animal."

"Sometimes it's actually fun. If me and my wolf mind can push each other out of our heads completely, we, like, become each other.

"Do you kill?"

"Of course."

"No, no. Humans, I mean. Do you kill humans?"

I looked at the ground. "You know I killed Gary. I didn't really want to, though! If Jade Wolf hasn't already made us one mind, I protest every time she tries to kill a human! But I can never really do anything about it."

Tori's eyes widened.

"Stay inside and you have nothing to fear," I reminded her.

She gulped and nodded. "Do you ever feel guilty?"

"What?"

"Do you ever feel guilty?"

"Why all the talk about my feelings?"

"It was one question. You made me ask it twice."

Jade blinked. "I don't know. Maybe… sometimes. But it's not really me killing, it's just 'my' body."

Tori nodded. "Is there a cure?"

"If there was, don't you think I would've used it by now?"

Tori shrugged. "I thought maybe the materials were just impossible to get ahold of…"

"Trust me; I would've accomplished the impossible."

"Are you sure that there's no possible cure?"

"I searched for years, so believe me when I say, there is no cure."

"Is there a treatment?"

"Not that I've found."

Tori nodded and didn't say a word. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was going to try and look for a cure. But I don't think she'll find one.

OoOoOoOoO

The next day, Tori asked me if I'd been to the Hollywood Hills Woodcrest public library.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You have to go again."

"With you?"

"No. I'm sure you'll find what your looking for."

I blinked. "What? What am I looking for?"

Tori smiled mysteriously as she walked away. I wondered if she was imitating me, but I don't know.

After school that day, I drove to the Woodcrest public library. It was nearly empty, and, of course, silent. I explored the huge shelves of books, and made my way over to the fiction side of the library. There was a 'supernatural' section, so of course I went over there.

I browsed the books on the shelves. _Twilight _(which I hated), _The Werewolf Chronicles _(Which were amusing, at best), _Unveiling Ghost, _and a few other stupid creations, all inaccurate.

My sharp werewolf eyes suddenly spotted some markings on the floor in the shape of a fourth of a circle. It looked as though something had been swept across the floor from the wall.

A door?

I pushed on the wall above the markings. It seemed just like the other walls, and made the same sounds when I knocked on it.

I looked around the supernatural section for anything that could open the passageway. Turning back to the bookshelf, I saw that a book seemed to have been pushed under the shelf. It was gathering dust, as if nobody had touched it in a long time. I lifted the book off the floor and dusted it off. It was called _Nobody's Tale: Part II_.

I turned to the first page.

_Prologue:_

_Al gripped the book confidently, sure that it was his last hope. He flipped through the pages quickly, for he already knew _The Pardoner's Tale_ by heart._

_After searching for three hours and finding nothing, he made his way back to the desk. The framed picture of his good friend Fortress stared at him familiarly. _

"_Where am I?" Al asked the picture. "Why would you get me stuck here?" He grabbed the picture and attempted to lift it off the desk, but it wouldn't budge. He gripped it harder, pulling and pulling. An anger rose inside of him as he pulled harder on the picture. "Who _are_ you!" All Al wanted to do now was lift the picture from the desk so that he could throw it to the ground and shatter it. _

_But the picture was firmly bolted down onto… What's this? Al spotted a small circle around the picture of his good friend. A turntable. He twisted the picture, turning the turntable and, by doing so, opening the secret passageway._

I raised a pierced eyebrow at the words 'secret passageway'. Could the book be a clue? I searched for a picture, but found none.

I did, however, find that the sign that read 'supernatural' was bolted down to the shelf, and none of the other signs were. I gripped the sign and turned it, but not before looking over my shoulder to make sure I was alone.

The door swung open.

**Well. That's a path that I totally did not expect myself to take. But whatever. You have the next chapter and that's all that matters right now.**


	9. Nobody's Tale

**Time for the next chapter! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

I cautiously looked behind the opened door. There was a descending staircase as far as even my eyes could see.

I carefully stepped onto the first step. It creaked, and I gripped the wall in case the stair was to break. I turned around and shut the door, not wanting any of the staff to yell at me for fining the passage. I continued descending until I was about halfway down the stairs, when my hand that was on the door felt something. I grabbed it and pulled it off the wall. A flashlight! I turned it on, hoping what it revealed wasn't too frightening.

When I finally reached the bottom of the stairs, there was a whole nother section of the library. It was marked: Unknown.

Alone in what seemed to be the basement of the library, I flashed my light all around the shelves until I saw a section that clearly had one book missing. I approached the shelf and looked at the creepy collection.

_Nobody's Tale: Part I_.

There were also parts III, IV, V, and VI. But part II was upstairs, I knew. I grabbed Part III and opened it.

_Fortress held the key close. It was his only clue as to where his friend Al might be hidden. _

_Al had been kidnapped about a year ago, and the police were clueless as to what had happened to him. But Fortress knew why Al was taken. Because Al knew his dark secret._

_Fortress had spent the past year searching Al's house for hints as to where he could have been taken to. He eventually found some coordinates etched into the fireplace, 61N, 99E._

_Now, Fortress stood trembling in Russia, at those exact coordinates. Snow draped over the crumbled castle, which Fortress knew held Al._

"_Don't worry, Al," Fortress spoke out loud. "I'll find you."_

_Fortress took one step closer to the castle. "Every journey begins with one step," he reminded himself._

_Every journey… One step. He took another step forward. Then another and another until he reached the castle's gates. Naturally, they were locked. He sighed and threw his backpack over the top and prepared to climb the gates._

_He made like a monkey and skillfully conquered the gate. A bout of clapping told Fortress that he was not the only one who knew of his success._

"_Well done," congratulated a man, peeling himself from the dark shadows of the castle. "Good show, young chap! I say. You really took that gate on. But I'm afraid rescuing Al will not be that simple."_

"_Who are you?" Fortress demanded, staring at the sickeningly familiar face._

"_I think we both know the answer to that," the man answered softly. _

"_No!" Fortress yelled. "But you're dead!"_

_The man chuckled as he walked off with Fortress's backpack._

"_No! Stop!" Fortress called as the man dissolved into the shadows again. "I need that! Wait!"_

_It couldn't have been Murphy… Could it?_

The prologue ended there. I flipped the book randomly to page 99.

_On the floor below the dungeon door, Fortress spotted a small half lion half eagle creature._

"_A gryphon!" Fortress exclaimed. He examined the symbol. "And gryphons protect treasure!"_

_He tried to open the door of the dungeon, but it was heavily locked. The door itself, however, was rotting and wet._

_Fortress eagerly licked his lips, preparing to attack the door. _

_He threw his weight into the wooden door and broke through into the dungeon. He smiled at the treasure._

I eagerly turned to the next page.

_The sparkling riches looked irresistible, and he threw them into his backpack._

I assumed he had gotten his backpack back from the shadow man, but I didn't know for sure, so I flipped back in the pages, stopping on page 61.

"_Alright!" Fortress yelled, overwhelmed by the scene before him. "I confess! I murdered Murphy but I didn't mean to!"_

"_What do you mean?" the man from the front gate inquired._

"_I mean… I got carried away! I didn't mean to hurt him! I was just angry!"_

"_Yes!" The man shouted. "I knew it! And now, your friend Al shall suffer the same death that my father suffered!"_

_Fortress blinked, letting the monster part of him show. "Boy, have you got it backward! Al was never my friend! He was always just my next target! Killing me would be a _favor_!"_

"_Good," the man smiled. "Then we are allies._

_That's what Al thought._

Just as the book got more intense, I heard footsteps from upstairs. Dust fell where the human was disturbing the ceiling. They seemed to be approaching the stairway!

I flashed my flashlight up the stairs and saw a beam of light. Someone was coming.

**Duhn, dun, daaah! So there's the Nobody's Tale. Remember it!**


End file.
